


Protective

by TariSilmarwen



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Battle Couple, Canon-Typical Violence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, violently protective girlfriend starfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TariSilmarwen/pseuds/TariSilmarwen
Summary: Do not ever hurt a Tamaranian's boyfriend.





	Protective

"Look out!" he shouted, but she was already moving, already out of harm's way and hurling starbolts back at her foe. Robin wanted to rush to her, but he was busy with his own problems. Two of them, snarling and _very_ ugly.

The Plasmus drones hissed at him, and Robin brought his bo staff to bear, fending off their snapping jaws as he backed up towards the street.

Suddenly he felt a rush of air around him, lifting his cape, and a flash of red hair and then she was at his side, hovering just above his right shoulder, glaring at the goop creatures with extreme displeasure.

She gestured to herself, covered in the green slime they'd spewed at her earlier. "That was not very nice," she scolded.

The creatures chuckled, splitting again, becoming four slightly smaller identical monsters, then six.

Robin took a step closer to Starfire. "Together?" he said.

She nodded.

Robin held out his hand and she seized it at once, twisting around and swinging him with all her might.

The Boy Wonder's extended staff sliced through the nearest Plasmus drone. The pieces fell to the street and did not reform.

The other five snarled and shot out flailing streams of goop in long tendrils after them. Starfire tightened her grip around Robin's wrist and lifted them both off the ground, soaring high above the street before angling around for an attack pass. Her eyebeams swept across the pavement, obliterating another drone in an instant.

At a key moment she dropped Robin and he came down with a yell and a raised staff on top of a third drone, smashing it through the head.

The remaining three hissed. They shot out their snaking tendrils again. Starfire fired starbolts at the ones after her, cutting them down to size. Robin spun his staff, deflecting the ones that came towards him.

Until he felt one snake around his ankle.

Robin yelped as he was upended, yanked off the ground and dangled a moment before being hurled hard into the closest wall. Robin grunted in pain as he slid to the sidewalk.

"Robin!" Starfire cried, dropping to him at once. Her hands landed on his arms and shoulders, attempting to help him rise. He tensed with a grimace though, inhaling sharply through his teeth as he tried to get to his feet. Starfire quickly noticed as his hand went to his side, holding his ribs.

Her eyes burned hot, losing the pupils into the uniform green glow of her starbolt energy. Gingerly, she lowered Robin back down, then stood over him protectively, facing off against the remaining three drones.

"You have made an even more grievous mistake, Plasmus," she said, deadly calm. "You have hurt the one I love."

From the ground, Robin cracked a smile through the screaming pain in his side. He settled back to watch as Starfire flung herself at the Plasmus drones with a furious feral cry.

Plasmus was_ really _doomed now.

_That's my girl_, he thought with admiration, his eyes shining behind his mask as he watched the Tamaranian princess effortlessly dismantle all three remaining drones and leave them useless piles of sludge on the sidewalk.


End file.
